russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dear Heart (Philippine TV Series)
Dear Heart was a Philippine teen drama anthology series aired on IBC and produced by Viva Television every Saturday evening. It was originally aired from March 28, 1998 to January 5, 2002 and hosted by Antoinette Taus as the host and narrator. After 12 years of hiatus, it returned on air on September 29, 2012 and hosted by Viva Teen Sweetheart Nadine Lustre as the host and narrator. Featuring original love stories sent through letter senders are dramatized for the small screen that people wrote in love letters they sent in by mail, the letter-senders. The program is named after the love song Dear Heart, it also serves as the closing theme, which was composed and performed by Odette Quesada from August 29, 1998 to 2002. Beginning in 2012, the closing has been covered by Nadine Lustre, replacing Odette's version. It aired its last two-part episodes entitled The Story of My Life on January 11 and 18, 2014 and will give away for the return of drama anthology on Philippine television Joe D'Mango's Love Notes aired every Saturday beginning January 25, 2014 under the new network IBC. Synopsis The show hallmarked teenage real-life romance stories and adventures---success, failures, heartaches and heartwarming victories. Each week, a lucky letter sender’s story is featured where his/her favorite artists portrayed major roles. Nadine Lustre played as host of the show who gave a few thoughts on the sender’s problem. The show was for the young and the young at heart to enjoy. The mood was light, sometimes comical but something that would always touch our dear heart. Nadine delivered the host and her final advice to the letter-sender in her program's episode. Episodes Awards, nominations and recognitions 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Drama Anthology Program Stars) - Won (Nadine Lustre) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Drama Anthology Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Program Stars) - Won (Nadine Lustre) *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Drama Anthology) - Won (Nadine Lustre) *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'Asian TV Awards' *2012 Asian TV Awards (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Drama Anthology) - Won *8th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'UPLB Gandingan Awards' *2012 UPLB Gandingan Awards (Best Drama Program) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *34th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Drama Program) - Won 'New York Festivals' *2012 New York Festivals (Silver World Medal for Best Drama Anthology) - Winner 'Golden Screen Awards for Television' *9th Golden Screen Awards (Best Drama Anthology Actress) - Won (Nadine Lustre) See also *Music Album --- 6 Files *Anja Aguilar releases 16-track album Tell Me Your Heart *Winx Club and Pop Pixie now on IBC-13 *Anja Aguilar is now on her Kapinoy network *Revamped IBC-13 parades new programs and roster of stas at its trade relaunch last June 30, 2012 *A singing champion Anja Aguilar goes to major concert this 2012 *One-on-one with Anja Aguilar *Viva-TV's game show winner of triumvirate this 2012 *IBC turns third player *Dear Heart is Most-Watched Sunday Program Nationwide *Teen drama anthology Dear Heart now beats a teen drama from rival network *IBC-13 goes TV on its nown terms *Dear Heart turns Year 3 this 2013 *IBC opens 2013 year as the number 3 TV network in the Philippines *Holy Week Schedule for 2013 *Viva gets Channel 13 to air PBA and Channel 4 to air UAAP * The Trailblazer turns 39 of RPN * Sandy's Boyfriend goes Mall Tour * Palabra de Mujer beats rival telenovela * Viva-TV telenovela-asianovela this 2013 * The third network in Kapinoy viewers * IBC to Launch Kapinoy National TV Ratings * Kapinoy Network revives a new sitcoms * Kapinoy Network Surge Brings More More More! * Kapinoy Stars of Sandy's Boyfriend, New Teen Drama Anthology Love-Team to Watch Sunday * New Kapinoy Idols on IBC * Kapinoy Trade Relaunch - Revolutionizing Philippine Television * IBC remains the number 3 from AGB Nielsen and Kantar Media * Rey Sanchez remains the channel head of IBC * Watch IBC, Kapinoy Network Online * Kantar Media survey shows IBC's ratings * Kapinoy poses bigger threat network * Sandy's Boyfriend Love-Team preps up for Asian Tour * Sandy's Boyfriend Publicity Photos * IBC revamps its weekend shows * IBC strengthens weekend programming * Kapinoy weekend block revamp offers viewers options * Winx Club is one of IBC-13’s Biggest Moneymakers * IBC-13 Airs Their Primetime Koreanovela Glory Jane * IBC Dominates Kantar Media’s National TV Ratings in November * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Site * Dear Heart on Facebook * Dear Heart on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:1998 Philippine television series debuts Category:2000 Philippine television series endings Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine anthology television series